


The Past Repeats Itself.

by Ellenthered



Series: Fox In A Wolf Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of my A Fox In A Wolf Pack series.<br/>Have fuuuun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a problem with OC/Cannon relationships.  
> Leave now.  
> Don't leave hate in the comments don't hate on my fic.  
> I work hard at this stuff.

Derek and Laura made it to New York, the two of them finding a pack to live with until they could move on. And it's there Derek found himself working at a small dinner, becoming a shot order cook and working the late shifts to pick up that little extra bit of money.

Years past this way, Laura taking on her role as an alpha but never expanding their pack. Derek working all day long and falling straight to sleep at night. Neither of them going out or enjoying the many things to do in the city.

Finally word got through that Peter had woken up for just a second and Laura had left for Beacon Hills to see if she could do anything for him.

Days past in silence.

Then one night when Derek was walking home a group of people walked past and one was shoved into Derek. The man laughed, and looked at Derek with sparkling green eyes.

"Sorry man." He blinked. "Hale?"

The wolf frowned, looking over the man slowly as he made the connections.

"Emrys? What are you doing here?"

He started to back away, he didn't need this. Didn't need someone who knew him.

'I live here. Have for years." The fox watched the other carefully. "Heard you died."

"Who told you that?"

Derek asked, looking over the other man again. They were both so young but Derek knew they had both grown up too fast.

"Well your house burnt down and you disappear. People talk." Emrys slid his hands into his pockets. 'Sorry about that...loosing your family like that. It's horrible.'

Derek shrugged.

"What do you care."

He blamed himself for it, if he hadn't slept with Kate to get the sensation of Emrys out of his body...He wouldn't be here.

"Can we not do this Hale. I was a jackass to you I know. But can we at least pretend like we've grown up a bit?" Emrys sighs. "I know what that feels like. To loose everything. The survivors guilt. That's why I care. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Derek paused, looking over Emrys and licking his lips.

"Sorry I...thanks." This was awkward. What do you say to someone you slept with once after spending months hating them? "I'm sorry about you too."

"Me too." Emrys looked down, taking a deep breath. "So, have you been in New York this whole time or..."

Derek shook his head, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. "We went down to Mexico to see if our fathers pack was still there...Turned out he was killed by hunters few years back."

Derek looked away, feeling vulnerable.

"I'm sorry."

 Emrys shifted, waving his band off since they obviously wanted to go. But he'd never been able to get that day in the classroom out of his mind. It felt...right. Derek looked over the man again, his heart beating slightly faster as they were left alone. They had agreed not to talk about it. Agreed that they would forget about it. But he couldn't do it.

"It's fine."

He managed to mutter.

"I uh...I know we agreed to never talk about it again but..." Emrys shifts slightly. "Do you ever think about that day? In the classroom?"

Derek swallowed at the mention of it. _"Nearly every day_ _"_ He thought, but that sounded needy and Derek _wasn't_ needy.

"Sometimes."

He said, it was the truth after all.

"Me too..." Emrys looks at Derek. "So um...you wanna get a drink sometime?"

"That would take a lot of booze." Derek joked, though it was the truth. "But if you're willing to put in the time, I guess that could be fun."

"Then it's a good thing I know a lot of bar owners who owe me favors." Emrys grins. "Tomorrow? Around eight?"

Derek nodded, licking his lips as he grabbed his phone.

"Uh, do you want my number or...should I just meet you some place?"

"Whatever's more convent for you really."

Emrys shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Derek, however, wanted to ask for the number, he wanted to be able to text the Fox whenever he felt like it. Wanted to know if they could hang more or just _talk_.

"Meeting up is fine."

He finally said softly.

"I uh..." Emrys quickly grabbed Derek's hand, writing his number on it. "Still a bit of a jackass. Just not as much." He smiles slightly. "Do you know the bar "Lins Pub"?"

Derek swallowed a little. He now had the boys number...but would he actually get up the courage to use it? He shook his head a little.

"No, still getting used to the city..."

"Okay um...It's on fifth and main. Kinda hard to miss since there's usually a line out the door."

Derek nodded, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Right. Well, okay. See you there."

He hesitated slightly, looking over the boy.

Emrys licked his lips and then he was kissing Derek, one hand tangled in his hair. Derek's lips tingled with the way Emrys' breath felt hot around his mouth and the hand felt perfect in his hair. His mind going back to that day in the classroom, their bodies pressed together and-Derek paused, realizing the sensation was gone. Emrys had pulled away to talk.

"Don't be late."

And then he was gone, leaving the wolf wanting more.

Derek went back to the apartment, the feel of those lips still haunting him as he jerked off to the thought of Emrys, a flush creeping over him as he whispered his name in the dark. The next night, he was at the bar early, hoping that didn’t seem too eager.


	2. Want and Drinks

Emrys had been haunted by dreams of Derek, their bodies writhing in the dark, sweet soft moans leaving them. He'd woken up with a tent in his bedding, begging to be taken care of.

That night however he was on the stage, of course he was, it was the only place he felt at ease. His guitar in hand and a mic so close to his lips he had to be careful not to brush against it. He sensed more than saw when Derek entered, a grin spreading across his lips.

The wolf didn't know what to expect honestly, he was looking for Emrys on the ground, wondering if he'd even show up. Then his eyes flicked to the stage and he saw him, heart beating slightly faster. Emrys was playing? He took a seat at the bar, looking over the man slowly.

"Okay guys. One more song than I'm outta here." Emrys chuckels at the collective groan than went up. "I know I know, you love me. But I got a date." More groans and few snickers. "Hey. That's just mean."

He grins and starts to play again. Derek swallowed as he watching the man play, his body looking relaxed and comfortable. Like he was made to be up there, Derek couldn't help but smile as he listened. Ordering a beet and sipping at it while he waited.

When Emrys did finish the song, bowed and said goodbye to his band-mates and jumped off the stage he walked over to the bar and grinned.

"You were early."

He smiles at the bartender as he placed a glass of whiskey down. When he turned back Derek was nodding a little, not meeting his eyes.

"I uh, didn't really know where it was and you said there would be a line so..."

He looked away a little, drinking his beet and trying to hide his flush.

"Alright." Emrys accepted it, even if he didn't believe it. "So...what have you been up to since high school?"

'On the road with Laura." He said solemnly, looking away and not wanting to talk about it. "How about you?"

"You just saw what I was doing. I've been singing, writing music...doing anything to keep myself from going back to my family's home."

"You're good." Derek said before he could stop himself, eyes going to meet Emrys'. "Really good."

He mumbled, finishing his beer and licking his lips.

"Been doing it my whole life. My mom maid me learn music...said it'd help..." Emrys sighs. "Sorry I've got to do this."

He leans in and kisses Derek hard. The wolf blushed, the feel of the lips making him crave more. His hand flung up, running through the hair and tugging Emrys closer. The fox went willingly, the kiss like a a spark to gasoline. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. Of course someone would stop it.

"Emrys-Aden Ris Harper. Not in my bar."

Emrys pulled away and gives a look to the older woman standing there.

"Derek, the closest thing I have to a mother. Mary Hatchet."

Derek flushed, clearing his throat and smiling at her.

"Uh hi, nice to meet you Ms Hatchet..."

He said softly, looking away from the woman even though she smiled. 

"A pleasure."

Then she turned back to Emrys and give him a get-out-or-behave look. The fox breaths out a chuckle and turns to Derek.

"Wanna get outta here?"

Derek flushed, looking over the mane and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good..."

Emrys quickly pays and stands.

"Come on then"

Derek followed after him, licking his lips and wondering if they were going to go grab food...or continue where they left off. He hopped it was the latter...And once they were outside Emrys had Derek against a wall, his lips moving furiously with the wolfs. Derek's hands found the mans waist, tugging his hips against his and kissing him back.  He wanted it, he _needed_ him. It was like an addicting drug that he had never gotten over and now he could have all he wanted.

His tongue swept out and licked the bottom lip, moaning as Emrys opened his mouth. Their hips pressed into each other, rolling with a desperate need.

"Your place or mine?"

Derek moaned.

"Yours...yours...me sister..." He swallowed, shaking his head. "Yours."

"Lucky for you, it's upstairs."

Emrys grabs Derek's hand and leads him to a small apartment, pushing the wolf down on the couch and crawling over him. Derek let out a huff of breath, the weight of Emrys on top of him sending him wild. The fox's lips start to work over Derek's neck, not being gently at all, and the lips were hot and rough, making his whole body crave for more as he cock grew harder and he whimpered.

"Emrys..."

The words were a whine as the skilled hands pushed under Derek's shirt, teasing his skin. The fox's tongue flicked over a dark mark, as he felt Derek's hard on against his own. It was just like Derek remembered, hot and fast. Needy and clingy. He growled, licking his lips as his hips surge forward against Emrys, rubbing them together. When Emrys moaned, his head fell back and Derek gave a sly smile, licking the neck in front of him.

Emrys moaned louder, pushing up Derek's shirt before diving down to suck on the wolfs nipple, causing the wolfs nails to sink into Emrys' flesh. Emrys' hand slid down, cupping Derek's groin and rubbing hard as his other hand goes to tease the nipple his mouth wasn't occupied with.

Derek howled, eyes closing and bucking into the hand as his body shook, hips rocking close to the hand would press in harder. He needed more, more Emrys. The fox moved up quickly, kissing Derek hard as he pulled off his own shirt. The feeling of flesh against flesh pulling a sharp breath out of Emrys. He needed this, hand been needing this since that day in the classroom. Just the thought of having Derek under him again drove his fox crazy. Actually having it happen...well Emrys wasn't going to be able to stop.

Derek's wolf wanted to submit to Emrys, wanted to show how much it had missed the fox, so he whined to show how much he wanted it. _N_ _eeded_ it.

"Emrys..."

Emrys' hands were fast, stripping away their clothing, rolling his hips, shaft straining against his boxer as he yearned to be inside the wolf.

"Bedroom...Now."

Emrys quickly moved to his bedroom, laughing as Derek nearly tripped on the way there. The minute the wolf saw the bed he was on his hands and knee's, presenting himself to Emrys and whining to be taken. The groan that left Emrys made Derek shake and then the fox was on him. Hips pressed into the wolfs thighs as the boxers were pulled down and kisses were laid up Derek's spine.

It wasn't long till Emrys had a finger inside of Derek, whines pushing past Derek's lips as his legs spread farther apart and his dick leaked all over Emrys blankets. His body shook as he gripped the sheets, throwing his head back and howling in his pleasure.

The fox pressed his chest to Derek's back, lips mouthing at his ear before whispering.

"More?"

His free hand came around to slowly jerk Derek off, licking the shell of his ear as Derek pushed into his hand and then back onto his finger and answered in a rasp.

"More." The fox started to kiss along Derek's back again, sliding a second then a third finger deep into the wolfs body. The pleasure of the stretch was torture, leaving Derek wanting more and craving the constant pressure all the same. "Yes!" Emrys grins slightly, spreading out all his fingers as his hand sped up. "Please..." Derek whined. "I need...need you...in me..." 

Derek spread his legs wider, bending down so his ass was in the air and Emrys groans before slowly pulling the finders out. He licked up Derek's spine, thrusting his cock half way into the wolfs body. The fox's whole don't stiffened at the tight heat, a low moan leaving him as Derek threw his head back. His mouth was half open and eyes flashing bright blue, gripping the sheets and letting out a low howl of the pure rightness of having Emrys inside of him.

Emrys gives another thrust and then he was fully inside of Derek.

"F-Fuck....'

Derek was panting, eyes closed as he thought about anything but the hot cock sheathed inside of him. If he didn't, he would come on the spot. And then Emrys was slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, Derek felt just as good around him as he remembered. Better even. His forehead was pressed to the wolfs shoulder as Derek pressed back into the thrusts. Derek gave into his body, letting the sensation take over. He knew he could come multiple times, knew he could feel the best if he let go. But he didn't know what he would say if he did. Didn't know if he could stop the confessions.

Unlike last time Emrys was gentle with Derek, they were deep but never to hard. This wasn't just sex for Emrys. He thought about Derek almost every day since the other had left, lost more than one relationship due to moaning the wrong name in bed. He wanted Derek to stick around this time.

And Derek. Derek wanted to ask to stay, wanted Emrys to be the last thing he saw at night and the first thing he was in the morning. Wanted to kiss him, hold him,make _dinner_ with him. Derek wanted a relationship with the fox. He cried out, throwing his head back and loosing control.

"I love you!"

Emrys didn't even miss a beat, just kept thrusting as he moved to breath into Derek's ear.

"I love you too...have for a long time"

He moans as he brushes over Derek's sweet spot, feeling the sudden squeezing as Derek came the minute Emrys said those words. The wolf wasn't ashamed, bucking back into the mans he whimpered Emrys' name over and over

"D-Derek..."

Emrys moans the name as he pushed his cock in harder and faster. Derek let out a whine, shaking his head and collapsing on the bed. He whispered out Emrys' name over and over as he reached down to coax himself back to hardness and then cumming again.

Emrys couldn't hold on as Derek tightened around him for the second time, letting out a shout as he came hard. His body fell against Derek's, panting hard as he felt the wolf swallow.

Derek thought it was perfect, the way Emrys' body was laying over his own like a blanket, the slowing beat of the others heart against his flesh...Derek didn't want any of this to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's part was written by Dereksinferno on tumblr.


	3. What's Mine Is Mine

Slowly Emrys' breathing evened out and he started to gently kiss along the wolf's shoulders. He didn't want to get up, he loved the feeling of Derek under him, loved the feeling of every breath the wolf took. It calmed him.

Derek loved it as well, took the silence in the air as comforting and assuring. He felt himself grow stiff thought, wiggling to get comfortable again. Emrys chuckles slightly, pulling out and falling off Derek before snuggling into his side.

"Better?"

'Better.'

Derek agreed, curling up and nuzzling into Emrys softly, not knowing if they would be like this for a while of if Emrys would ask him to leave. Emrys though had no intentions on asking Derek to leave. He hummed low in his throat and pulled the blankets around the, cocooning Derek in with him. The wolf let out a growl of appreciation, nuzzling into Emrys and wrapping his arms around the fox tighter.

The fox started to lightly kiss Derek's throat, showering the skin with affection, smiling as Derek curled his hands into his hair. The wolf's eyes closed as he realized that Emrys was lavishing him with love and he sighed.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

Emrys nudges Derek's pulse with his nose.

"For this..." Derek shook his head. "I couldn't get it out of my head...When I was younger I went searching for someone to...to replace the feeling but...no."

"I couldn't either..." Emrys mutters, brushing his lips along the line of Derek's jaw. "Nothing I did worked...Pissed off a few people by moaning your name in bed."

He chuckled slightly.

"I slept with the wrong person because of it."

Derek said softly, not wanting to think about Kate when he was like this with Emrys.

"Who hasn't slept with at least one wrong person." Emrys looks up, smiling until he saw Derek's face. "What happened."

Derek looked away.

"She...she uh turned out to be a hunter...She was the one who burnt my house down..."

"Derek..." Emrys moved up, kissing the wolf softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't..." He muttered, looking away and biting his lip. "Don't say sorry...I don't need you to be sorry..."

"Than what do you need me to do?"

Derek flushed, looking away for a moment. "Just...Love me?" He asked softly. "Like no one has before?"

"That I can do." Emrys smiles and kisses Derek gently. "I love you."

He smiled, curling up to Emrys and burying his head in his chest.

"I love you too."

Emrys smiles and kisses the top of Derek's home.

"Get some sleep okay?"

Derek nodded, sighing a little.

"As long as you stay with me."

"I promise." Emrys smiles and snuggles in closer. "Like I'd let you get away anyway."

Derek chuckled, nuzzling in and letting himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

++

Sometime in the middle of the night Emrys rolled away from Derek, exposing his long whipping scars from one of his less than nice foster homes to the wolf. The movement woke Derek up and he blinked at the lines, running a finger over them. It looked painful, like it had been...he shudder, leaning in and kissing between his shoulder blades. Emrys shifts at the kiss, rolling over and snuggling into Derek's side before waking up a bit.

"Hey...why are you up so early? Please don't tell me it's a wolf thing 'cause if you leave this bed every night you stay over I will chain you to it."

Derek smiled softly, shaking his head and wrapping his arms tightly around Emrys.

"No just...just couldn't sleep."

Emrys nodded, pushing just a little close as he feels Derek's arms against his scars.

"I know you can feel them Derek..."

Derek stiffened a little but let his fingers roll over them as he nuzzled into the man.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Emrys looked up at Derek confused. "You saw my foster mom."

"I should have done something. My...Mt mom talked about...about taking you in..." Derek blushed "I said no..."

"I'm actually glad you didn't." Emrys pulls back to smile at Derek. "Because then you'd be like my brother and this would be really weird."

Derek snorted, nodding.

"I agree, this would be very weird..."

"And I couldn't do this."

 Emrys leans in and kisses Derek, loving the moan as he licked into the fox's mouth. His body felt right against the other boys, it was beautiful. Emrys swung his leg over Derek's body, straddling him as they kissed and his hands explored every inch of Derek's body. Derek arched into the touch, moaning in need.

"Ah! Emrys..."

The wolf's cock was hardening as Emrys rocked his hip against him.

"Yes?"

Derek's hands ran down the others back.

"Will..will you mate me?" He asked, flushing. "Like a good bitch?"

"Foxes and Wolves have different definitions of mating so...you're gonna have to be a little more specific Derek."

Emrys leans down to kiss Derek's neck as Derek blinked.

"Both...can we do both?"

The wolf let out a whimper of pleasure.

"Foxes...leave a mark on their mates, sex isn't really needed.' Emrys muttered, licking up Derek's neck before starting working down his chest, kissing and licking everywhere. "What do wolfs do?"

"I-oh god-I don't know...I only know my mom said...Ah! Said you give yourself wholly over to your mate..." He blushed, rolling into the tongue. "I...ahhh."

Emrys' tongue circled Derek's belly button.

"So just...go on instinct?'

"Yes!" Derek was breathy, shaking a little as he looked down. "Yes...yes..."

Emrys slowly sinks his mouth down around Derek's cock, giving him everything as the wolf whimpered. Derek threw his head back as he shook with need.

"Emrys..." The fox slowly bobbed his head, flicking his tongue around Derek's shaft as Derek's fingers clawed through the mans hair, wanting to thrust into the perfect mouth and take what was his. But...he paused, wanting to turn over and show himself off. Emrys' nails drag down Derek's fron, a soft hum leaving him and surrounding his lovers shaft. "EMRYS!" Derek shouted, wanting to beg and pant for the boy. "Please...I need it...Please..." Emrys pulled back slowly, lifting Derek's legs up and slowly pushing in, a low moan leaving him as he rests his forehead on the wolfs shoulder. "C-Can....ca-n..." Derek whined. "Behind...from behind..."

"I wanna see you...."

 Emrys muttered, kissing Derek deeply as the wolfs eyes widen, face flushing as he turned his head away.

"I...I just...okay." Emrys pulls back a bit, bracing his hands on either side of Derek's head as he began to thrust, loving the cry Derek let out. The wolf spread his legs more, rocking his hips "YES! Emrys...please..." Emrys thrusts in harder and deeper, leaning into kiss Derek again as the wolf wrapped his legs around the fox's waist and thrusting his hips up in need. "Em...Em I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." Emrys' voice hitches slightly, pushing in more as Derek rolled his hips in time with the thrusts. "Derek..."

The name was a moan as the thrusts sped up.

"I want to be with you forever." Derek whimpered. "Please...Please don't leave me..."

"I wont." Emrys started to mark up Derek's neck, almost pounding into him. "I wont."

"Yes...I'm yours...mark me...take me..." Emrys sucks a large hickey into Derek's skin, pounding into Derek's sweet spot as Derek let out a whine, shaking and groaning. "Ah..close..."

Emrys was throbbing inside of Derek, leaking precum into him.

"D-Derek..." Emrys moans, biting the crook of his lovers shoulder as Derek howled, his hips bucking up with his orgasm. "Oh god..."

Emrys pushes into the hilt and cums, filling Derek again. Derek whimpers, gripping the sheets as the warm liquid fills him.

"Fuck..." Emrys collapses onto Derek, panting hard as the wolf smiled, kissing him as he tried to refocus his eyes. "I...so good..."

Emrys nuzzle in under Derek's chin, heart racing against the wolfs chest.

"We have always...been good at this. H-Haven't we?"

Derek smiled, kissing Emrys softly and nodding.

"Yeah, always...but...but it's better when I can hold you after."

"We didn't get to do that the first time did we?"

Emrys smiles softly and kisses Derek against before falling to the side and slowly tracing his marks onto the wolfs chest. They appeared as black symbols that quickly sank into his skin.

Derek blushed, looking down at the symbols at they disappeared.

"What's that?"

"You just marked me as yours so...I returned the favor." Emrys looked up at Derek. "It's how foxes show other phoenixes who their mates are. That's my mark, my name, my family name, position in the Skulk...and your name."

Derek brushes his fingers over the clean skin, licking his lips and smiling.

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"If you want I can...take it off." Emrys felt his chest tighten and he sat up. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first. I'll just...I'll go."

"No!" Derek held his arms over his chest like that could stop Emrys from taking the marks. "No, they're mine! They're my marks...they're from you..."

Derek bit his lip as Emrys blinked and then a smile brakes out on his face and he was kissing Derek.

"I love you so much Der."

The fox snuggled into the wolfs side and Derek kissed him softly.

"And I love you Em."

Emrys smiles and kisses Derek's shoulder.

"Derek...Those marks mean something else."

"What else do they mean?"

"They show that...we'll be together. Forever."

Derek blinked, looking over the an as his eyes widened.

"You-You-Forever? Me-I..." He grabbed Emrys tightly and nuzzled in.

"Until time ends." Emrys smiles and hugs Derek close. "That's a good thing right?"

Derek nodded, finally he would have a place. Someone to love him, to hold him and care for him. Someone. Emrys.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Emrys smiles, kissing Derek's chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's part was written by Dereksinferno on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's part was written by Dereksinferno on tumblr.


End file.
